Hawthorne Surprises
by RadCherishIsEve
Summary: One-shot. Surprises are becoming common in the Hawthorne family. Written for Belle453 for her birthday.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything…just some things. :]**

**This is for Belle (Belle453). It was her birthday some weeks ago and I posted this on Tumblr. Decided to post this here, too. :]**

**I'm sure some of you know my story, The Hunters of District 12. This story takes place in that future (so it will explain some things, but aside from that, it's pretty easy to follow, the most questionable would probably be why one certain character is not here). Re-beta'd but I'm pretty sure there are still some mistakes here and there, sorry about that. I also revised some parts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hawthorne Surprises<strong>_

_District Two_

"Mommy!" the young boy exclaims, a huge grin appearing on his face showing two missing teeth. "They moved! They moved!"

Madge Undersee-Hawthorne smiles at her son, rubbing her belly and resting her other arm on the chair. "They kicked, Hayden. They must have enjoyed hearing your voice," she tells him. "When you were inside me, you kept kicking too, when Grandpa would come and visit."

Hayden returns to feeling his mother's stomach. "When will they come out?"

'_He's curious_,' she thinks, '_a bit like Vick.'_ His blue eyes are twinkling. _'If he didn't have my eyes, he'd look like a spitting image of his Uncle.' _She replies. "Soon. Very soon."

* * *

><p>Gale Hawthorne and his eldest son, Boone, are in their car, coming home from 'Bring Your Children to Work Day' in his office. He would have wanted to bring Hayden, too, but he had a bit of a fever the night before. He wasn't very happy when his parents told him not to go with them. He only agreed to stay when Gale told him that there'd be another one next year.<p>

Boone drums his fingers on the door handle. He opens his mouth then closes it again. This happens for a minute before he finally asks, "When's Mom due, Dad? I don't think I can handle Hayden bugging me about them anymore."

Gale looks at his son then back at the road. "You were like that, too, you know. You kept bugging me and your mom. So don't act like that."

"I'm not!" Boone defends himself.

"You're only ten, Boone," Gale says, "don't act all grown up. Enjoy your childhood. And, you're jumping around, too. I can see you bounce on your heels most of the time."

Boone gives him a sheepish smile. "Well it is pretty exciting to get two new members of the family."

Gale couldn't help but think that he's just like his Uncle Rory. _'Even looks like him, too.'_ "She's due soon. Are you ready?"

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

When Madge stirs in her sleep, her instinct is to grab for her husband. When she reaches to her side, it slumps on the vacant space. She knows that sometimes he wakes up in the wee hours of the morning. Force of habit from when he used to go out and hunt in the woods for food for his family when he was younger—although it was short, he enjoyed it. It doesn't happen too often but it happens enough for her to not worry.

She brings the covers back up to her chin, only to be pulled back down after a few seconds.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!"

Madge's eyes open at once and as much as she wants to sit up, she simply opens her mouth. "What?"

Gale is immediately beside her, helping her up on their bed. "Happy birthday," he says to her.

"Oh!" Madge laughs. Boone and Hayden are on the bed, placing a tray beside her. "Thank you!" she exclaims, kissing her son's forehead and kissing her husband's cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jerks all of a sudden and Gale gives her a worried look. "I think the twins are just greeting me a happy birthday," she says with a chuckle.

Gale pats her stomach and turns to their two children. "All right, I'll help Mommy up, hold up the tray." Boone does the task and Hayden tries to help his mother and father. "They made your favorite, strawberry pancake with chocolate syrup, buttery French toast and freshly squeezed apple juice."

Madge giggles. "Thank you. It's only nine in the morning and it's already starting well!"

"It gets even better!" Boone exclaims.

"There are presents waiting for you!" Hayden continues.

"But before that," Gale chuckles, "we'll be getting our breakfasts down stairs and we'll have a family picnic up here."

* * *

><p><em>Later That Day<em>

"Where are you all taking me?" Madge asks. She wants to remove the handkerchief that her family made her put on. "If this is a surprise party, it won't be a surprise anymore!"

"Mom!" Hayden whines. "Don't ruin this! Boone and I worked really hard for this!"

Madge sighs. She couldn't do that to her children. "All right, all right." She's in the backseat in between her two sons. Gale is driving up front. They've been on the road for about fifteen minutes and she still doesn't know what's happening. "How about a hint? Can I have a hint, please?"

Boone and Hayden look at each other. Boone nods and says, "Well, there's going to be people. People you're very close to."

"But it's not a surprise party?" she confirms.

"No, it isn't," Hayden tells her.

She sighs again. "So I'll just have to wait then?"

* * *

><p><em>In the Designated Area<em>

It's a meadow. A meadow that is similar to the one in District 12, yet different.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MADGE!"

Her children didn't lie. The ones there _are_ people she's very close to. There's Hazelle, Gale's father, her father, Rory and Prim, Vick and Lucia, with their children Stellan and Circe, Katniss and Peeta with their son Gray and their daughter Rue. Posy and Liam are surprisingly standing close to one another, it's the first time she doesn't see them bickering. Keegan and Bryce Mellark are here, too. Delly Cartwright and her brother are standing near them. Mary is with Finnick and his children Nicky and Celestia. Her Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Maysilee, and her cousin Audra, are present, too. Thom and Bristel with their children Ezekiel and Kay. And even Darius and Johanna with their children, Nicholas and Clio.

"They came all the way here from their districts for you, Mommy," Hayden says. "Aunt Mary and Uncle Liam said their parents can't come. And Grandma is having a bad day. We told her we'll visit soon."

Despite the conversation in the car, Madge couldn't help but let a bright smile come across her face. She turns to her family and says, "I thought you said it's not a surprise party?"

"Well, for it to be a surprise, we had to tell you that it isn't a surprise," Boone answers her.

She embraces them in a group hug, and whispers, "Thank you."

The three layered cake was—no surprise—baked by the Mellark brothers. It's Madge's favorite, strawberry shortcake with some bits of butter in the sponge, and sweet strawberries surrounding the white and pink frosting. Not only the younger guests could wait to get their utensils; the cake is mouthwatering.

"Mom, can I please eat it now?" Hayden asks.

"Later, sweetie, when everyone's done eating their meals," she replies. She walks around the meadow and thanks everyone who came. When she's talking to her father, she says, "I'm really glad you're here, Dad. I have a feeling you were having second thoughts."

"No," he shakes his head, "no second thoughts. I'm just really sad your mother isn't here."

Madge sighs. "I know, I am, too. But it's alright; we'll come to visit her soon, okay? We can all go with you when you go back to the Capitol, all right?"

He nods. "I'm sure your mother would love to see you and the little ones." His eyes move towards her stomach. "How are you?"

"Good, healthy," she replies honestly. "I just came from a check-up a few days ago, the two are perfectly well."

"You promise to call me at least a week before you are supposedly due, right?"

"I promise," she tells him. "When did you arrive?"

"Just yesterday, I stayed in the vacation home for the night."

"You're welcome to stay with us, Dad." She smiles. "I'm sure Boone and Hayden would love to have you around the house, they miss you."

Hayden grins. "And you know I can't say no to them." He looks around the open area and begins to shoo his daughter away. "We can talk another time, go and have fun, thank everyone who's here. I think I'll go see how the boys are doing."

Madge laughs. "All right, all right." Giving her father a hug, she tells him that she'll be back later. She walks over to Hazelle and Boone Sr. and gives them a hug. "Hi." She says simply.

Hazelle cups her daughter-in-law's face. "Happy birthday, Madge."

"Thank you for going all the way here from Twelve," she says. "I have a feeling this has something to do with the two little boys calling you?"

Boone chuckles and jokes, "I don't think we would be making this much effort if it was Gale who called."

Madge laughs. "It looks like the Hawthorne charm is more powerful in them."

"It may seem so," Hazelle agrees, giggling. "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

She nods. "I'm enjoying seeing my friends again. I'm very surprised with Posy! Look at her with Liam!" She glances at her young sister-in-law chatting with Mary's younger brother. "They're actually talking."

"Posy said that she'd be nice to him for you because you wished the two of them would be nice to each other for at least a day," Boone explains. "I hope this continues, I hate having to break them apart."

"Keep saying that while it lasts," his wife says, "next thing you'll know, you'll love to make sure they're apart." She winks at the blonde woman in front of her. "Right, Madge?"

Madge nods eagerly. "I want more nieces and nephews!"

"And more grandchildren for me!" Hazelle exclaims. Her hand instinctively goes to Madge's stomach. "Almost," she murmurs.

Boone's face suddenly darkens. "She's only twenty-five!"

"Honey, most of us got married by that time. Gale and Madge were practically dating then."

"Practically," Boone repeats. "They weren't dating _yet_."

Hazelle rolls her eyes before turning back to Madge. "You go on and say hello to everyone. We'll be coming home with you later. I think I'll go with your father to play with the boys."

The birthday woman obeys and stumbles around, chatting with everyone for a few minutes. She doesn't remember the conversations she had with everyone, but she does know that everyone has been asking about her pregnancy. She enjoyed telling everyone that her twins are healthy and that she's doing great.

When Madge finally sits down, her husband suddenly appears beside her. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Gale, but all the standing has my legs hurting," she answers.

"Do you want to tell them to leave?"

She gives him a look. "No, of course not. I love that we're all together, you know. What have you been doing?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much. Talked to Katniss and Peeta. Keegan and Bryce have to leave soon. Posy and Liam are surprisingly friends. Nicky and Celsetia are finally accepting Mary as their new mother—though that's pressuring Finnick to marry her soon. He's not ready yet and I don't think she is either. I'm still taunting Rory that Vick has two children and he and Prim don't have one yet—"

"Gale!" She frowns.

"Don't worry," he says quickly, "I assured them that I know they're not ready yet."

Madge nods her head. "Good."

"Darius says he's having a handful with Johanna, and Clio has her personality at such a young age. He's not sure whether he wants another child or not. I heard Delly say she's dating someone? I'm not so sure. Bristel and Thom, well, they're the usual." He shrugs. "Ezekiel and Kay are more like Thom than Bristel, and she thinks that it's a problem."

"It _is_ a problem," Madge says, laughing. She rubs her stomach and smiles. "Mom and Dad always wanted siblings for me. Audra and I were pretty close before she left for Thirteen." She looks toward her sons, beaming and running around with the other guests that were their age or close. "Did you tell them that they're—"

Gale shakes his head. "No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Just like this one?" She gives him a warm smile as she leans forward.

"Just like this one," he echoes, leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you so much, Madge, and I'm so happy you're my wife."

Madge places one hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. "I love you, too, Gale, but I'm pretty sure I'm happier that you're my husband."

Gale groans. "No, Madge, we are not having that here."

"Having what?" she asks, feigning innocence. "I'm just telling the truth."

"We're going to start with that…that…that stupid argument we have almost every day. Like, who had a crush on who first."

"I did," she replies, "I was five when I saw you with your dad, you were buying a birthday gift for your mom. And you were so happy because you guys found a complete, antique sewing box. Pa was reluctant because it was a bit expensive but you were so excited to give it to Ma that he just had to get it."

"Then we're going to go with who made the first move," Gale continues.

"That's me, too. I was fourteen when I offered you some strawberries." Gale's about to open his mouth but she stops him. "Yes, it's counted. After that, you and Katniss would come to my house to sell strawberries but you guys never told me where you got them, they were the most delicious tasting ones ever."

He frowns. "Who fell in love with who first?"

"I've loved you since I knew what love was…okay, maybe, not really, but my so called puppy love was very quick into becoming real love."

"Who kissed who first?" Gale smirks.

Madge giggled. "I did, silly. I kissed your cheek after you helped me with Mom once. I was sixteen."

His smirk falters before going back up again. "Who said 'I love you' first?"

Madge glares. "You did."

"That's right, because you were insecure."

"You wanted me out because you wanted to be alone with Katniss again!" she defends. "Don't tell me you forgot about that."

"I want to," he murmurs. "But, you couldn't blame me. I didn't know the difference between wanting to be alone with Katniss and wanting to be alone with you. I wasn't able to sort out my feelings yet."

"Uh-huh," Madge nods, "keep telling yourself that."

Gale runs a hand through his hair. "We'll continue another time, okay? For now, enjoy the party."

The blonde smiles. "Okay, fine." They lean towards each other again, their kiss, this time, is slow and lingering, like they didn't want to part…before they hear some background noises. Most of the people—the adults and their friends, are giddy, while the kids, as expected, are getting grossed out. Madge laughs before giving her husband a peck on the lips. "Come on, let's have some fun."

"Gramma!" they hear Hayden call. "They're getting all icky again!"

"Let them be, Hayden," Hazelle replies. "If you don't, you might not get some cake."

* * *

><p><em>After Two Months, Capitol Hospital<em>

It was a huge coincidence for the whole family to be in the Capitol, visiting her parents, when her water broke.

The lights are on, the bed is propped up and Madge is in a sitting position, her knees bent and her legs spread apart. The blue hospital gown is wet with sweat and the blanket is draped over her legs. There are a few nurses and a doctor around her, all wearing scrubs, masks to cover their mouths and hair caps. Gale is beside his blonde wife, holding her hand. He, too, is wearing a hospital gown, a mask and a hair cap.

"GALE HAWTHORNE, WHEN I AGREED TO HAVE A BIG FAMILY WITH YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR TWO BABIES TO BE IN MY STOMACH AT THE SAME TIME!" Madge yells. "DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT THIS MOMENT IS FOR ME? HUH? DO YOU? I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Even after going through this twice, and the people around him telling him that it's normal for the wives to speak that way, he's still not used to hearing Madge that way. If he's being honest, he gets hurt. He's not a sensitive guy, he wouldn't care if someone told him that he hated him—not much, at least—but hearing his own wife saying that still stings.

"Baby, you're almost there, just…keep pushing."

"ALMOST THERE? ONE HASN'T EVEN GONE OUT YET!"

'_It's in your genes to have twins, Madge. I should just shut up,'_ he thinks. "Are you ready?"

Madge takes short breaths and shakes her head. "I'm scared," she murmurs quietly.

"You'll be okay," Gale kisses her forehead, "you'll be okay. Just think, after a few minutes, it's over…it's done."

She nods her head, faces the people in front of her and takes a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Room 506<em>

Former Mayor Hayden Undersee is pacing around the room. His grandchildren are watching him, following his every move. The hospital didn't allow children to be in the maternity rooms so Hayden brought them to his wife's room. Because he knew that his wife might be nervous as well, he asked the doctors to make sure she would sleep all throughout the labor.

But few minutes ago, his bed-ridden wife had talked in her sleep, commanding him to calm done and sit; she didn't even know that he was pacing around.

"Grandpa," Hayden starts, "why don't you tell me and Boone a story about you and Grandma?"

"Or of you and Grandpa Haymitch," Boone adds. "Your adventures are always fun."

"Or even Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Maysilee!"

"How about when Mom and Dad and Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta were on the road?"

Boone gives his younger brother a look. "I don't think Grandpa liked those times."

Hayden Sr. sits in between the children. "I'm sorry, boys, I'm just so worried. Your mother is giving birth to twins!"

"Grandpa, Dad said Mom's going to be fine. You should not be so worried. Dad's always right!" Hayden Jr. exclaims.

'_Not always,'_ their grandfather thinks. "Why don't we all go to the cafeteria, huh? I can't just stay in one place." He stands up and takes both his eager grandchildren's hands. "Gene," he gestures towards one of the two body guards, "stay here with Madeleine. Jordan, you're coming with us."

* * *

><p><em>After Buying Food<em>

"Are you feeling better now, Grandpa?" Hayden asks as he licks the chocolate popsicle.

"Better," he replies, "but still nervous."

"Don't be, Grandpa," Hayden says, biting off the last bit of his Popsicle. "I'm sure they're okay. Mom had me and Hayden, didn't she? And Dad's there. She'll be okay."

* * *

><p><em>When Madge Is Reeled Back In Her Room<em>

She's sleeping soundly when they reach her room. Gale is torn between wanting to stay with her and wanting to visit their children. He fixes her hair and kisses her forehead. "You did great, Madge. I'm so proud of you. They're healthy and ours. Two more children in the Hawthorne household. Imagine them running around, trying to catch up with their older brothers. The other one will be handful when they grow up."

"The other one looks like Posy…and the other one…has your eyes," she mutters.

"So you're not asleep," he says, chuckling. "Why don't you continue resting, okay? I'll be right here until you're healthy enough. Dad has Boone and Hayden up in Mom's room. I'll bring them to see the two later. Ma, Pa and Posy are arriving tomorrow. I don't know if Rory and Vick will come, too."

"I think Peeta and Darius want to come and see."

"We can't have that much people here, Madge. We'll wait until we come back to Two."

"But we're all scattered," she protests. "Peeta and Katniss are in Twelve, Darius and Jo are in Seven, Audra's in Thirteen, Aunt May and Uncle Haymitch—"

"Those two won't be able to stay away," he finishes for her. "We'll see them soon. Maybe too soon." He squeezes her hand and drops his head by her shoulder, not putting all his weight. "I hope that bastard isn't intoxicated," he continues.

"Gale, he's my favorite," she tries to sound serious but end up giggling. "And he's not always drunk. I'm sure he'll be sober when he visits."

"He better. I'm not letting him near any of my children."

* * *

><p><em>Nursery Room<em>

Boone Jr. and Hayden are with Hazelle, Posy and Boone Sr., their eyes widening at the sight of the two babies in front of them. Hazelle, her husband and their daughter look delighted, Boone looks slightly amused and Hayden is simply confused.

Posy jumps excitedly. "Those two are adorable!"

"That one looks like you, Pose," her father points out.

The younger Hawthorne looks around them. "There's no else here. Which one is ours? And where's the other one?"

"They're right there, Hayden," his brother answers.

"That's a boy and a girl. I thought we're getting twins. Which one is ours?"

"Both of them," Hazelle tells him patiently. "They're your brother and sister."

"No, that can't be," Hayden shakes his head, "one is boy and one is a girl. See, look, he's wrapped in blue while she's wrapped in pink."

"They're fraternal twins, Hayden," his grandfather informs him.

"Fra-ternal?" he repeats.

Boone Jr. rolls his eyes. "We've got a lot to explain to you."

* * *

><p><em>Room 506<em>

"Madge! You're here!" Maysilee exclaims. "Aren't you tired?"

"It's been a day, Aunt May," Madge responds, "I'm well rested."

"And where's that baby of yours that you named after me?" Haymitch wonders, looking around. "I don't see any babies around here."

"They're still in the nursery, Haymitch," Gale replies. "I'll bring you there. The boys, Ma, Pa and Posy are there. Dad recently went up, too."

Maysilee grins. "Let's go, Haymitch. Please? I wanna see them!"

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Hayden Sr. walks in, grinning happily. "I have a surprise!" He opens the door wider and his grandsons rush in to greet the newcomers while Hazelle and Boone Sr. is followed by two nurses bringing in two bundles of joy. "I was able to convince them to bring them here for a while."

Maysilee gasps. "Is that them?"

"The one and only," one of the nurses say. She tilts her head. "Well, two…um…who will take the girl?"

"Me!" Madeleine calls out.

"Are you sure you can hold up, Mom?" Madge asks.

"Oh, hush, dear, I'm still strong." She holds out her arms and the nurse carefully gives her her newborn granddaughter. The baby coos and reaches out her hand. "Oh, this girl…she looks…she…she looks like…"

Madge finishes for her, "Like you and Aunt May combined." Her mother and aunt are fraternal twins, too.

"You. She looks like you." Which is true. Madge is also a combined image of her mother and her Aunt. "And I can see a bit of Gale, too."

"I think it's the eyes," Gale says proudly.

Haymitch has the boy. He's…_inspecting_ him. "He looks like that girl," he points at Gale's younger sister. "Why'd you name him after me?"

"Because you're a part of our life, too, Haymitch," Gale answers. "And don't worry, we got your second name. We're not using Haymitch," he jokes.

"Ryder?" Haymitch looks horrified. He looks at his great-nephew and asks him. "Your name is Ryder?" They all laugh when the baby giggles.

"And the girl?" Posy asks excitedly. "What'd you name her?"

"We're calling her Maddie," Madge answers. "But her full name is Maydeleine."

Smiles are lit up when they hear the two babies coo in response.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later, District Two<em>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!"

Madge is surprised that the kitchen is clean. During her past birthdays, the kitchen has always been a mess and last year's was the worst. But today, everything is clean. There's a simple cake on the table, Boone, holding Ryder, and Hayden are standing in front of Gale, who's holding Maddie. Their two, not-so-recently bought dogs—a golden retriever and a crossbreed between a golden retriever and Labrador—are sitting in front, wagging their tails happily.

"Mom?"

She gives them a huge grin. "You never fail to make me happy, you know that?"

Gale hands Maddie to Hayden before he takes out a lighter and lights the candle. "Make a wish."

As she moves closer to them, the older Hawthornes begin to sing the traditional birthday song.

After the cake and the cheering, Gale tells her that her gift is in the living room. "It's something you've wanted for a while."

Madge smiles. "You know whatever it is, I'll love it."

"You'll love this one, Mom!" Hayden exclaims. "Right, Maddie?"

Madge eagerly walks to the living room and sees something rectangular hanging on the wall. It wasn't wrapped but there's a cloth covering it and a pink ribbon has been placed in the middle. She removes the cloth and gasps. "Oh my goodness!"

"Do you like it, Mom?" Boone asks.

The frame is made of white porcelain. "How'd you pay for that?" She doesn't wait for a response, she knows that her father helped somehow. She touches the glass carefully, like she's afraid it would break. She remembers the day that picture was taken. It isn't formal, it's candid. They were in the park, having a picnic. They had brought Posy along and she wouldn't let go of her new camera the whole day. Madge's book was on the blanket with Gale on top of her, Boone and Hayden on top of him, Ryder and Maddie lying on the blanket in front of them. The two dogs—they already had them during that time—were on either side of the twins. This picture is recent. "How'd you do this?"

Gale shrugs. "We have our ways."

She walks towards them, taking Ryder from Boone while Gale takes Maddie. Tears begin to fall and she lets herself rest against her husband. Ryder and Maddie coo softly as Madge cries. Boone and Hayden look up at her worriedly.

"Mom, are you okay?" Hayden asks while Boone wonders, "Did we hurt you in anyway?"

"I'm okay, you didn't hurt me," she replies. "I'm just so happy. I'm so happy to have you guys as my family."

One of the dogs bark.

Boone and Hayden close in on their parents. The dogs come closer and Hayden happily brings them in. "Happy Birthday, Mom."

She pats their heads. "Thank you."

The twins babble a not-so-clear 'Happy Birthday' and she kisses their foreheads. "Thank you."

Gale steals a kiss while their children aren't watching. "Happy birthday, Madge. I love you so much."

She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Thank you, Gale. And I love you, too. So much."

Every year, the picture would change as they all grow. At some point, their names are written on a golden plate and it's placed on the lower right corner. Gale Hawthorne, Margaret "Madge" Undersee-Hawthorne, Boone Gale U. Hawthorne, Hayden Rory U. Hawthorne, Ryder Victor U. Hawthorne, and Maydeleine Posy "Maddie" U. Hawthorne (and their two dogs, Hunter and Kendrix).

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! A bit of awkwardness that I'm shipping Posy with a guy named Liam. Sorry, but it's part of THoD12 story :[<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! But more importantly, I hope Belle enjoyed this!**


End file.
